


The Detective's Daugther

by SansWife1995



Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Abuse, Adult Language, Babies, Children, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Murder, Pregnancy, Ratigan has a daddy kink, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansWife1995/pseuds/SansWife1995
Summary: Basil fell in love with his High School Sweetheart while on a case she was murdered. After quoting his job he dedicated his life to finding the murder instead he got Ratigan.Year's later after Ratigan fell from the tower he found a girl who was alone and beaten. He took her in and gave her a home.





	1. Prologue

Basil was sitting down he was looking at the newspaper and he looked up. Edwina Johnson the daughter of the famous Scientist Annbelle Rosa Johnson Victor and the famous explorer Victor Alexander Johnson. Everybody knew her but she really didn't like her parents fame her older sister enjoyed it.

Edwina was a simple girl she wanted a family, love and she loved painting. She got good grades in school she got rewards for her paintings which she gave money to Orphans.

Basil folded up the newspaper as she walked over to him and sat down. He moved his paw over his as they shared a kiss. Edwina had many men who wanted her but she chose a man with no rich parents and who's dad was a drunk.

" Hello Edwina you look lovely today." Basil said as she smiled and she grabbed the cup of tea

" Thank you Basil, I love you so much." Edwina said as he rubbed her face gently and held her hand

They got up and walked to the park where they first ment. Edwina was wearing a silk blue dress and Basil dusted off his jacket. He's been studying in law and she has been working on painting for fun.

" Edwina I'm a man who can't give you anything why do you want me?" Basil said as she rubbed her hand and she smiled at him

" Basil I don't want money I want you, I want love and I want to be yours only." Edwina said as he smiled and they kissed

Basil finished school with honors and Edwina was voted most likely to open up a art gallery. Edwina and Basil started getting serious in there relationship. Basil found a job at a Police Station and Edwina wanted to be a homemaker. Edwina got calls from her mother telling her that her relationship with Basil was going no where cause he had no money. Edwina stopped answering the calls.

Two Months Later

Basil had a ring box in his hand and he gulped. He came in the house and Edwina was making dinner. Basil wrapped around her waist and kissed her neck. She giggled as he licked the side of her neck and he picked her up.

He carried her upstairs and they laided on the bed. They made out with passion and he moved his paws under her dress. He removed her panties and unhooked her dress. He unhooked her bra and he looked at her naked body.

" I love you." Basil whispered and she smiled at him her hazel eyes shined in the lamp light

He entered her gently and blood came forth. The pain went away and Edwina nodded her head telling him to move.

His cock slid in and out, faster and harder. Edwina moaned as Basil repeatedly struck her g-spot. The bed squeaked in a rhythmic pattern. Basil bent down, his hands beside Edwina's chest, and leaned in, kissing Edwina passionately, never ceasing his thrusts. Edwina threw her arms around Basil, the two hot and sweaty.

Basil held Edwina's hips at an angle going deeper inside her and pounding her hole faster and harder. Edwina looked at Basil with a gentle smile. She moaned and groaned, twisting the blankets and tossing her head she came.

Basil continued mercifully pounding, gasping and covered with sweat. He looked down at the girl, her eyes closed tight, lost in the sensation.

" Open your eye's please Edwina." Basil said gently and she opened them

He kissed her lips passionately and looked at her as he fucked her. The pleasure built, and finally, Basil had his release in Edwina. Edwina felt the hot load shoot inside her. She moaned softly. Basil finished and pulled his cock out. Basil gasped he rolled off her then collapsed backwards on the bed.

Basil looks at her with a smile and she rubbed her hand on his face. They kissed and he sat up.

" Edwina will you marry me?" Basil asked as she gasped and tears streamed down

" Yes!" Edwina said smiling and he slipped the ring on her finger

The wedding date was set Basil got a case before the week of his wedding. Edwina kissed him and hugged him she looked at him and he put his paw on her face.

" I'll be back in time for us to be married." Basil said with his bags and she smiled

" I'll wait my love no matter how long." Edwina said as he smiled and kissed her

He left on the train she watched him leave and she smiled.

He left on the train she watched him leave and she . Nine month's went by Edwina was nine month's pregnant with Basil baby. She smiled at her stomach and she felt something down her leg. It was water her water broke and she went to the hospital.

Six hour's later

She's holding her a pick blanket and she smiled at her newborn daugther. She went home the next day she was holding the baby when she heard a knock. She hoped it was Basil finally home to see his daugther and be a family. She didn't care she wasn't married she wanted him home.

She put the baby in the crib she brought with her own money she answered the door it was a stranger and she tried to close the door. The stranger forced the door open and she ran up stairs to protect her baby. He followed her and he whipped out his knife.

 

He ran toward her and sliced her neck opened. She fell to the floor dead and her ring was stolen. But that's not all that was stolen the baby was stolen to.

Basil came home that night the door was opened he called for backup and he ran upstairs. He saw the extra room open and he slowly went in. His His fiancèe was on the floor neck opened and bleeding out on the floor. He snuck down on the floor to his knees and stared at her.

He saw a crib and tears streamed down. He hoped to have a family with her and marry her. As the police arrived and he watched them wheel her out. Her mother and father crying. Her father came up to him and punched him in the face.

" You should have never dated our daugther then she would still be alive now and married!" Victor said angrily and bitterly

At the funeral no one talked to him not even her sister. Once everyone was gone he laid his paw on her casket and tears streamed down.

" I'm sorry Edwina I should have been there I promise I will catch the person who did this and I don't regret us I still love you always and forever ." Basil said as he patted the casket and he left

The next day he quit his job and became a detective. He decided to leave his old job that took him away from the person he loved and she got murdered while he was away.

The broken clock is a comfort  
It let's me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow  
From stealing all my time  
I am here still waiting  
I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best  
Like you've already figured out

I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain  
There is healing  
In your name  
I find meaning  
So I'm holding on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
Barely holding on to you

The broken locks were a warning  
You got inside my head  
Tried my best to be guarded  
I'm an open book instead  
I still see your reflection  
Inside my eyes  
That are looking for purpose  
There still looking for life

I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain (In the pain)  
Is there healing  
In your name (In your name)  
I find meaning  
So I'm holding on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on  
(I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
I'm barely holding on to you

Hanging on another day  
Just to see what you will throw my way  
And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I will, will be OK  
Broken light on the freeway  
Left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now  
Haven't forgotten my way home

I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain (In the pain)  
There is healing  
In your name (In your name)  
I find meaning  
So I'm holding on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on  
(I'm still holdin' on), I'm holdin' on  
(I'm still holdin')  
Barely holding on to you  
I'm holding on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on  
(I'm still holdin' on), I'm holdin' on  
(I'm still holdin')  
Barley holding on to you


	2. Ratigan's Little Girl

Years later

Ratigan was with one of his old men he found. Then Fidget came in late and Ratigan glared at the bat. Year's of service and this bat still comes in let.

" Ratigan look out!" Julianne shouted as she ran though the room and holding a chemical that couldn't exploded

Ratigan moved quickly as she ran passed him and she threw the bottle. She ran behind Ratigan as it exploded outside and she started laughing.

" That was awesome!" Julianne said laughing and Ratigan looked sternly at her

" Julianne, I told you no exploding chemical's." Ratigan said as she smiled and she kissed his cheek

Julianne got her pencil and wrote down the reaction to the chemical. Ratigan rolled his eyes and everyone went back to business. Julianne watched the meeting quietly as she wrote down her notes and then she looked up. Everyone was gone it was her and Ratigan. Ratigan walked toward her and he looked sternly at her.

" I think someone needs a punishment for disobeying me." Ratigan said as she gulped and he pulled her

He sat down and pulled her close. He lifted his hand and his hand hits her bottom. She gasped and gripped his pants leg.

" Such a naughty girl disobeying daddy." Ratigan whispered and she moaned

" Daddy please I'm sorry." Julianne moaned and he continued spanking her

As he continued spanking he kisses her neck and she maimed louder. Ratigan stopped touching her warmed bottom and Julianne gasped.

" Daddy please." Julianne said as he smirked and he turned her toward him

Ratigan kissed her neck and lips. Ratigan smiles in the kiss and he parts from the kiss. Ratigan carried Julianne to the bedroom and he looks at her.

He removes her blue dress it hits the floor and he removes his clothes. He kisses her neck and he looks in her eye's.

He entered her gently and blood came forth. The pain went away and Julianne nodded her head telling him to move.

His cock slid in and out, faster and harder. Julianne moaned as Ratigan repeatedly struck her g-spot. The bed squeaked in a rhythmic pattern. Ratigan bent down, his hands beside Julianne's chest, and leaned in, kissing Julianne passionately, never ceasing his thrusts. Julianne threw her arms around Ratigan, the two hot and sweaty.

Ratigan held Julianne's hips at an angle going deeper inside her and pounding her hole faster and harder. Julianne looked at Ratigan with a gentle smile. She moaned and groaned, twisting the blankets and tossing her head she came.

Ratigan continued mercifully pounding, gasping and covered with sweat. He looked down at the girl, her eyes closed tight, lost in the sensation.

" Open your eye's babe." Ratigan said gently and she opened them

He kissed her lips passionately and looked at her as he fucked her. The pleasure built, and finally, Ratigan had his release in Julianne. Julianne felt the hot load shoot inside her. She moaned softly. Ratigan finished and pulled his cock out. Ratiagn gasped he rolled off her then collapsed backwards on the bed.

They looked at each other she stretched and she kissed his lips passionately. Ratigan chuckled and wrapped arm's around her waist cuddling her.

" Ratigan, I love you." Julianne giggled and he kissed her neck again

" I love you to Julie." Ratigan said as he holds her and she cuddled in his chest

They fell alseep together and Ratigan held her in a possessive hold.


	3. Basil's Confusion

Ratigan had a ball arranged for no reason. At the ball Ratigan was greeting people and the people looked at the stairs. He turned around Julianne was in a dark green dress and she smiled as she walked down the stairs.

Ratigan went to her once she was down and kissed her hand. She smiled at him unknowing to everyone Basil and Dawson had entered the ball in disguise so no one would recognized them.

Basil's eye's widen when he saw Julianne. He looked at her as she smiled that sweet smile and he followed her. He tapped on her shoulder and she turned around. He was bowed with his hand out and she smiled. They went to the center of the room and started dancing.

There you stand, opened heart, opened doors  
Full of life with a world that's wanting more  
But I can see when the lights start to fade  
The day is done and your smile has gone away

Let me raise you up  
Let me be your love

May I hold you as you fall to sleep  
When the world is closing in  
And you can't breathe here  
May I love you, may I be your shield  
When no one can be found  
May I lay you down

All I want is to keep you safe from the cold  
To give you all that your heart needs the most

Let me raise you up  
Let me be your love

May I hold you as you fall to sleep  
When the world is closing in  
And you can't breathe here  
May I love you, may I be your shield  
When no one can be found  
May I lay you down

All that's made me is all worth trading  
Just to have one moment with you  
So I will let go with all that I know  
Knowing that you're here with me  
For your love is changing me

May I hold you as you fall to sleep  
When the world is closing in  
And you can't breathe  
May I love you, may I be your shield  
When no one can be found  
May I lay you down

Basil looked at her with tears in his eyes. Ratigan came over she smiled brightly and they started dancing. Basil left without a word to Dawson who followed Basil didn't say a word as he went inside his room of his house.

Basil sighed and saw the picture of him and Edwina together. Tears streamed down his face and he held the picture close to his chest.

" This man is dead

He is no more

He died a little each day

Like a thief, the Chateau D'If has stolen him away

The mind plays tricks

You are confused

The man you seek is long gone

Dead and cold

A story told

By those he trusted, those he loved, and those who then moved on

I am a ghost; just a mirage

Who chases traces of you

This man is dead

He is no more

And though it's torturing me

Can either of us really ever be free?

How can you stand there?

A whisper from me

When you are still so far away

And why does the truth seem too hard to be true?

With so much broken

And so much damage

There are no words

Left to say" Basil sung as tears streamed down and threw the picture at the wall

Basil collapsed to the floor sobbing his heart out. Basil thought Edwina was alive and with Ratigan that she faked her death to avoid the wedding between them. Basil stopped crying and stood up. His heart was now cold as ice and he went to the living room.

" He's your choice

You couldn't tell me in person

That smile that I loved

I wished I knew the betrayal before I knew

You lied!

I loved you

And was a fool

Seeing you there

Such beauty as untouched by the years

But you were there with him

Of all the people you could have

Had you choose this man

The man I hate

The man I despise

You had such love for him

In your eye's

Why didn't you tell me

There was another besides me

No you didn't have the heart

To tell me the truth

That's ok I'm done

Done with you!

I've had enough no more lies

No more feelings for you

I thought we had

Something special so I thought

I thought I was yours

And you were mine

Mine to love

Mine to hold

But no you've chosen another

In my place why?

What did I do wrong?

Well no more

I won't be the victim

In this case

Forget my love

Forget my time

The time I wasted on you

I thought it was special

I thought you were mine

I guess I'm the fool

Who fell in love with you

He's your choice

So you made

I guess we're not the same

He can give you the world

But I gave you my heart

You ripped it out with coldness

And hate

What did I do to deserve this?

He's your choice

That's fine I feel nothing for you

You made your choice

You can live with it

I'll go on with my life

I was a better man without you

I can make it in this world

Thoses eyes use to light up for me

Now he's there with you

Your in his arm's

I'm here all alone with nothing

But a picture of you and

Memories that are to much

To bare

I wish I never knew

I wish I didn't see

I wish I kept myself away

But he's your choice

And I'm the fool

With a broken heart." Basil sung with tears and he threw the picture in the fire


End file.
